A Demon and a Flower
by fluffyisgod
Summary: A full bloom aurikku love story. My interpretation of Auron and Rikku's need for a relationship together. Please read! It's not as cheesy as it sounds! Lots of fighting!


HIYA! For those of you who don't know me, I'm fluffyisgod, a.k.a. DJ Fluffy, saby, and Feros (and very rarely fluffo-sama). This is my 5th fic and 4th ffx story. Check out my other fics if you wish, but out of all of them I would recommend Tournament of the ages as most people like it. Anywayz, this is an aurikku because I can not stand to see them apart. Enjoy!

A Demon and a Flower Chapter 1: Fire Meets Fire His eyes as red as a blood dusk 

_His soul as cold as a sunless dawn_

_Her eyes as green as gaia's hair_

_Her soul as warm as a desert breeze_

_His destiny to die a loveless death_

_Her destiny to live a painless life_

_But destiny was torn by love_

_And incinerated by the fires above_

_When blood met grass_

_And cold met warmth_

_When opposite souls met the same bliss_

_And found the demon and the flower _

_In a goodnight kiss_

**Break:**

Auron leaned against the shoopuff's leg and threw a tracing glance over the rag-tag band of guardians in the boarding plaza that now made up their party. Yuna of course was the main attraction as she was the holy summoner who was destined to rid Spira from the plague that was Sin just as her father had done before her. At her right side, standing over her in a protecting stance, a young, blonde man talked in a loud voice to the other warriors. He was Tidus, son of the legendary Jecht who had protected Yuna's father along with Auron himself so long ago. Just by looking, you could tell that both the young summoner and the fighter were deeply smitten with each other as they constantly touched hands and heads with slight blushes on their faces. Behind the couple, a tall, lion-humanoid figure stood menacingly and stared blankly into nothingness. Auron chuckled, Kimahri Ronso was Auron's only living friend as he had saved the wounded swordsman while he crawled down Mt. Gagazet with a seriously damaged chest and abdomen. Though his brusque appearance made Kimahri seem threatening and dangerous, Auron knew as well as Yuna (he took care of her in Besaid after her father died) that the short Ronso had a heart of gold. Laughing heartily to Yuna's right was a tanned, orange haired man with a spring in his step and happiness in his eyes. Wakka had been the captain of the Besaid blitzball team before leaving to guard Yuna on her pilgrimage and, although he regretted leaving his favorite pastime, always spoke with pride about his present job. Shaking her head in disgust to Wakka's right was the brooding black mage, Lulu. Her ice cold demeanor kept the male section of the party in constant check, but Auron could tell that she secretly stole glances at Wakka from time to time and always went easy on him when he messed up. Auron knew that Wakka usually returned those secret glances and was counting the days until the busty sorceress and the immature jock professed their attraction to each other. Auron let out a long breath and frowned, their party was at maximum and he couldn't imagine how they'd be able to support another member and mouth. Still, his intuition told him that another guardian was not far off into the future.

_Damn, _he thought to himself, _even in death I still can shake my feelings. I just hope I'm wrong._

A breeze blew by and lifted his red coat off of the ground, along with a single leaf that had fallen from an oak tree. The zephyr carried it out over the moonflow and into its waters.

**Break:**

Rikku flinched as an oak leaf landed in the water just above her submerged body. She was very nervous as this was her first time kidnapping, and for that matter, a summoner. She checked the oxygen counter on the right wrist of her underwater battle robot (a necessary precaution seeing as the guardian had two blitz players on her team) and sighed in relief in finding that it was no where near a low number.

_Oooooh, I hate waiting!_ She thought as she began to twiddle her thumbs for the upteenth time, _please hurry up summoner lady!_

As if her target had heard her plea, the robots radar picked up a shoopuff and seven passengers (one being the driver).

_Alright! Here we go! Don't fail me now Waterbot 3000!_ Pleaded Rikku as she readied the robot to execute her plan.

**Break:**

Auron sat in the corner of the shoopuff's passenger canopy and kept a close watch on the moonflow's calm surface, waiting for something, someone to rise up and try to harm the summoner.

_Something is not right, I can feel it_, he thought as he gave the water another ocular comb over, _but there's nothing in sight_.

Suddenly, there was a muffled cry from behind him and cries of surprise from the party as Yuna flew up over the side of the shoopuff and disappeared into the depths of the moonflow. Auron roared in anger, _RIGHT BEHIND MY BACK!DAMMIT! _

" Tidus, Wakka, down after her!" he barked," Lulu, be ready to cast Thunder if they fail!"

Tidus and Wakka quickly followed the stolen summoner into the murky water, while Lulu closed her eyes and readied her moogle doll. Kimahri furrowed his brow," That is human down in water Auron."

Auron clenched his teeth," Human or not, it's attacked Yuna. It is now an enemy!"

A few minutes later, Tidus and Wakka emerged from the moonflow's waters with a groggy Yuna in the former's arms. They traveled in silence the rest of the way, Tidus holding Yuna's hand and stroking her wet hair while humming a soft, soothing tune. Wakka had quickly reiterated the battle that had taken place with the robot underwater and how it had been easy. Lulu still handed them potions just in case. Auron just sat with a dark expression on his face, cursing himself for his carelessness, _I should have been checking both sides! Damn, damn, damn! _

Reading the swordsman's expression, Kimahri said in his deep voice," It not your fault Auron."

Auron just turned his head and ignored the comment; he was in no mood for talking.

**Break:**

Rikku's vision was blurry, _Oooooh, my head hurts_.

She had taken a pummeling from the two guardians and now everything hurt. She checked her robots stats and saw that she was low on three things:

Depth Charges (bad if she met sinspawn along the way)

Remaining external armor

Oxygen

Crap! I've gotta get to shore! 

As she turned in the direction of the opposite shore she remembered something, _One of those guys looked like…no…like Tidus!_

**Break:**

Auron helped Lulu down and then turned to face the party," Alright. We were lucky today, but the road ahead will be harder as we are getting closer to the forbidden land. Everybody must be on his or her top guard! Understood?"

Everybody nodded in unison, especially Tidus who never wanted to lose Yuna's presence ever again, and Yuna (by the way she clung to Tidus' arm like a frightened babe) looked like she never wanted to leave his side as well. Auron sighed, this had hit them all hard, but they still had to make it to Guadosalam by tomorrow's nightfall or sinspawn would surely overtake them. _Or that human organization that just attacked us_, he thought.

" Alright! We must walk now, if we do not reach Guadosalam by tomorrow we might run into some serious trouble," he asserted strongly," Let's go!"

**Break:**

Tidus grumbled as he walked carefully along the dirt path a few yards in front of the party. Auron had ordered that he be lead scout in case of an attack, though Tidus knew that it was really to split him and Yuna up for a little bit, _he seriously needs a girlfriend!_

As he rounded a corner where a tree blocked the party's view, Tidus saw a form crawling up onto the moonflow's bank.

" Hey!" he cried at the figure," are you okay!"

The figure rose and removed her wetsuit," Longtime not see Tidus!"

Tidus stood stunned as he took in Rikku's form," Rikku! Holy crap! I thought I'd never see you again! What are you doing here?"

Auron cut off her answer by jumping out from behind the tree with a roar of battle," Stand back!"

Tidus smiled at Auron's angry face and Rikku's surprised one," Auron, it's alright! This is Rikku, she helped out after Sin left me at the ruins!"

Rikku smiled happily," Pleased to meetcha!"

Auron was transfixed by her form and her smile, he couldn't take his eyes off her curves and her glowing green eyes, _Snap out of it!_

"Why were you just coming out of the water?" he asked curtly.

Rikku stammered," Ummm, I was, um, uh-"

Wakka hustled up with the rest of the party," Hey! That's the girl who attacked us!"

Rikku shuddered as Auron's glare intensified," Sorry about that! Um, I was just trying to…"

Auron immediately saw a badge on her bracer and froze, _The Al Bhed?…Cid…Oh!_

Slowly he lowered his gaze and sheathed his blade," She ended up causing no harm. We'll let her be."

Rikku smiled, _Awww. He has a heart!_

She noticed his tight physique and licked her lips involuntarily, _whoa! Calm down girl!_

Then she got an idea," Hey Yunie! I want to join your party!"

Auron opened his eyes wide, but sighed in defeat, it was not his decision whether or not guardians were allowed to travel with that. Plus, something about her attracted him, _No. Stop thinking about that! This is no time-_

"Very well!" Yuna said cheerfully," but promise me you won't try to kidnap me again!"

Rikku grinned," Alright! Plus, you need more she-males around! Look at all these stinky men!"

Wakka's death ray multiplied, but he stayed silent, like it or not, this girl was HOT!

Auron decided that he had to check," Come here."

Rikku seemed puzzled at her summoning, but obliged.

Slowly, he lifted her chin up so as to look at her eyes, but she had anticipated him and had closed her eyelids.

"Open your eyes," he said stoically.

Reluctantly, the girl opened her eyes to meet his own. The both took a sharp breath, both became lost in each others eyes, Rikku in Auron's mysterious black ones, Auron in Rikku's spiraling green ones.

" Okay?" Rikku asked timidly.

Auron nodded and turned on his heel," Let's go!"

The party followed, the girls getting acquainted and the boys talking about having another girl in the group. All but Auron and Kimahri became lost in conversation, but Auron was also lost in his own thoughts. There was now a warmth in his dead heart, and that was not good.

**Break:**

**Post Chapter Talkie!**

Holy crap I wrote so much! I love the way this turned out, but hey, I made it. Plz review! If u have suggestions, email me at my penname + Shout Outs:

**Blackrose55**

**Nonkisaru (I think I did it right bri!)**

**Solecito**

**Xmaster**

**And all my other fans!**

I luv u! 


End file.
